Unexpected
by yaoiboydaisuki
Summary: 2003 fic . someone will kill for the guy they love. kinda yaoi o.o


Unexpected

(kinda to lazy to go back threw this for somethings since its another 2003 and a one shot o.o; )

Me: hi this is not I reapete NOT for ppl that have queeze tummys and bad hearts I do not own digimon so plz dont sue me!!!!!

I watch her every day trying to take my Yamato away from me.

Shes a pest that must be destoryed and exstremenated.

One day I will get her but in till I have the right moment she'll keep thinking he is her's.

Yamato and me are together that bitch has no right to try to take him away I watch her walk down the street to get home I follow her.

She takes a short cut and go's threw the ally.

Nows my chance my chance to eliminate her..make sure she doesnt try anything again.

I smirk as my fangs come out and I walk behind her.

She must have heard my foot steps cus she turns.

"What are you doing here..." before she can say another thing I jump at her I bite into her fleash and rip some off I drain her of her blood and kick her body I here a gasp and turn to see Sora with wide eyes staring at me as I drop Jun's body and wipe some of the blood off my face Sora screams and turns then starts to run but I am to fast I grab her by the neck and smash her head on the wall afew times till I hear the crack.

I smashed her skull in blood drips from her head and ears and I drop her body to the ground her blood is the blood of a slut I dont care for that kind of blood.

I then walk off to where I have Hikari.

I walk into the room "Its your time to die" she looks at me mouth bleeding sence I riped out her tongue she is showing signs of beging I hate when my pray begs for their lives.

I walk over to her and pull out a knife her eyes grow wide and she trys to scream.

I hold her eyelid up and thrust my knife in she jerks and wiggles mouth opened wide.

I twist the knife in side her eye socket she lets out a struggled scream of pain.

Then I deside to give her pitty I pull out my shotgun and shoot her in the chest her only eye left go's wider then I ever saw as blood splats every where and she falls limp blood driping on the ground.

I hear a click someones coming but who ever it is shouldnt know about this place.

Then I hear the voice of the intruder "Oh my god what have you done..."

Its my Yamato I turn and look at him "I had to get rid of them they were after you..I want you just for myself..."

"them whos them?" he asks in a shakey voice

"Jun and Sora and now Kari" he stares at me for abit then looks at Hikari then me again.

"you killed your own sister,Sora and Kari, Davis?" I glare at hearing the nick name that I was given by Hikari and everyone took it as my real name though Yamato does know my real name.

"yes I did it so we could be together" he then looks down "whats wrong" I ask conserned.

He looks at me tears in his eyes "Dai...I'm dying soon I went to the doctors and they said that I have a sickness that is deadly. They said it was caused by to much stress when I'm on stage...they said I only have 30 minetes to live and I had to get to you so I followed you when you came he...he..here..." he fell to the floor I run up to him and huged him.

"I can fix it Yama...I can make you live forever dont leave me please" I tryed to keep my tears in but I couldnt.

Yamato looked up at me and frowned a little "I dont like to kill daisuke...I would not like to live forever I'm sorry that I have to leave you now but rember thids I love you..." his body falls limp in my arms.

I stare at his body he died in my arms the one I loved more then anything dead for the frist time sence I was turned I didnt like death.

Tears poored from my eyes and I let out and scream as I huged my loves body once again.

"dont worrie Yama...I'll see you soon" I find a wooden rod and then thrust it into my heart which was broken right when Yama died in my arms.

Dust bust out and falls on yamatos dead body.

The to lovers where together now and where ever they are their most likly happy with eachother.

Me: well sniff this is the first time I have ever wrote something like this looks at the ppl Plz Reviwe this fic thanks! and if you already knew it was Daisuke doing the killing Tell me in the review how you knew it!...and sorry that it turned sappy!!!!


End file.
